jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
BUMP OF CHICKEN
|genre = J-Rock |years = 1994-present |choreo = |songinstructor = |label = TOY'S FACTORY |agency = |acts = |website = Website |current =Fujiwara Motoo Masukawa Hiroaki Naoi Yoshifumi Masu Hideo |formermen = }} is a band formed in 1994 based in Sakura City, Chiba prefecture. Members *Fujiwara Motoo (藤原基央) - Vocal & Guitar *Masukawa Hiroaki (増川弘明) - Guitar *Naoi Yoshifumi (直井由文) - Bass *Masu Hideo (升秀夫) - Drums Discography Albums= Studio Albums # 1999.03.18 FLAME VEIN # 2000.03.25 THE LIVING DEAD # 2002.02.20 jupiter # 2004.08.25 Yggdrasil (ユグドラシル) # 2007.12.19 orbital period # 2010.12.15 COSMONAUT # 2014.03.12 RAY # 2016.02.10 Butterflies # 2019.07.10 aurora arc Best Albums # 2008.06.18 present from you (B-Side collection) # 2013.07.03 BUMP OF CHICKEN I <1999-2004> # 2013.07.03 BUMP OF CHICKEN II <2005-2010> |-| Singles= Singles # 1999.11.25 LAMP # 2000.09.20 Diamond (ダイヤモンド) # 2001.03.24 Tentai Kansoku (天体観測; Star Gazing) # 2001.10.17 Harujion (ハルジオン; Small Daisy) # 2002.12.18 Snow Smile (スノースマイル) # 2003.03.12 Lost Man / sailingday (ロストマン) # 2004.03.03 Arue (アルエ) # 2004.07.07 Only Lonely Glory (オンリー ロンリー グローリー) # 2004.12.01 Sharin no Uta (車輪の唄; Wheel Song) # 2005.07.21 Planetarium (プラネタリウム) # 2005.11.23 supernova / Karma (カルマ) # 2005.12.14 Karma / supernova (カルマ) # 2006.11.22 Namida no Furusato (涙のふるさと; The Hometown of Tears) # 2007.10.24 Hana no Na (花の名; Name of the Flower) # 2007.10.24 Mayday (メーデー) # 2009.11.25 R.I.P / Merry Christmas # 2010.04.14 HAPPY # 2010.04.21 Mahou no Ryouri ~Kimi Kara Kimi e~ (魔法の料理 ~君から君へ~; Magical Cooking ~From You and to You~) # 2010.10.13 Uchuuhikoushi e no Tegami / Motorcycle (宇宙飛行士への手紙 / モーターサイクル; Letter to the Astronaut) # 2011.02.23 Tomodachi no Uta (友達の唄; Friend's Song) # 2011.05.11 Smile # 2011.10.05 Zero (ゼロ) # 2012.01.18 Good Luck (グッドラック) # 2012.09.12 firefly # 2015.04.22 Hello,world! / Colony (コロニー) # 2018.11.24 Hanashi ga Shitai yo / Sirius / Spica (話がしたいよ / シリウス / Spica) Digital Singles # 2006.09.20 Guild (ギルド) # 2009.11.25 Merry Christmas # 2013.08.21 Niji wo Matsu Hito (虹を待つ人) # 2014.03.12 ray feat. Hatsune Miku # 2014.08.01 You were here # 2014.11.28 Fighter (ファイター) # 2014.11.29 Parade (パレード) # 2015.04.05 Hello,world! (TV size version) # 2016.08.17 Aria (アリア) # 2016.12.21 Answer (アンサー ) # 2017.05.02 Ribbon (リボン) # 2017.07.05 Kinen Satsuei (記念撮影) # 2018.07.23 Bouen no March (望遠のマーチ) # 2018.09.24 Sirius (シリウス) # 2019.03.15 Aurora |-| Others= Video Releases * 2000.02.25 Video Pokeal (ビデオポキール) * 2002.12.18 jupiter * 2004.04.28 Video Pokeal DVD Edition (ビデオポキール DVD版) * 2004.12.01 Yggdrasil (ユグドラシル) * 2006.09.20 Ningyougeki Guild (人形劇ギルド) * 2008.05.14 orbital period * 2011.10.05 COSMONAUT * 2013.03.06 BUMP OF CHICKEN GOLD GLIDER TOUR 2012 * 2015.02.04 BUMP OF CHICKEN WILLPOLIS 2014 * 2016.07.13 BUMP OF CHICKEN Kessei 20 Shuunenkinen Special Live"20" (BUMP OF CHICKEN結成20周年記念Special Live「20」) * 2016.12.21 BUMP OF CHICKEN STADIUM TOUR 2016 "BFLY" NISSAN STADIUM 2016/7/16, 17 * 2018.08.08 BUMP OF CHICKEN TOUR 2017-2018 PATHFINDER SAITAMA SUPER ARENA Compilations / Other * 2004.09.16 SYNCHRONIZED ROCKERS (#9 HYBRID RAINBOW) * 2004.12.08 FM802 HEAVY ROTATIONS J-HITS COMPLETE '99-'01 (#24 Tentai Kansoku) Gallery BUMP OF CHICKEN.jpg External Links *Official Website *Official YouTube Category:Bands Category:Boy Bands Category:J-Rock Category:1999 Debuts Category:1994 Band Formations Category:4 Member Band Formations Category:4 Member Band